My cute-Kyu
by VIOSgetz
Summary: "My cute-Kyu, kau tau sendirikan jika aku tidak bisa melihat tanpa menyentuh, so sekarang cepat mandi atau aku akan – " /You are too cute my cute-Kyu/ Pairing : Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun / ChangKyu/HanChul/ WARNING : 1shoot, NC, BL , Shounen-ai, Gaje, Abal, Bikin Muntah, Pusing karena Bingung, etc. I warned you before ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP ..


**My cute-Kyu**

Disclaimer : God, ThemSelf, SMEnt

Pairing : Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Warning : BL , Shounen-ai, Gaje, Abal  
Bikin Muntah, Pusing karena Bingung, etc.  
**I warned you before**

A/N : ff ini adalah hasil iseng waktu makan sushi di Tokoyaki  
so, ini benar-benar ff yang 'ringan'

**NO COPAS NO PLAGIARISM**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP**

.

VIOS

.

**Changmin POV**

"Changminnie-ah, kajja kita makan. Aku sudah lapar" rengek Kyunnie padaku. Dan itu hanya terjadi padaku, tidak dengan orang lain.  
"Ne, ne. Kau berisik sekali"ucapku sambil mematikan PSP. Ya seharian ini kami habiskan hanya untuk bermain PSP. Bahkan kami tidak sempat –lupa untuk mandi. Meskipun terdengar jorok namun kami tidak bau tuh. Kekeke ~~ :p .

"Ya! Changmin, bukan aku yang berisik tapi perutku"protes Kyunnie karena tidak terima aku bilang berisik. Ck, benar-benar type mudah terpancing.  
"Ya bukan kamu, tapi perutmu. Puas ?!"kataku –pura-pura malas menanggapinya. Kemudian ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan.

"Minnie, persediaan ramen kita habis. Otte?"ucap Kyunnie seolah-olah tidak mampu membeli ramen. Hei, Kyu aku bersedia memberimu satu pabrik ramen jika kamu mau.

"Bukankah kita bisa membelinya lagi Kyunnie"jawabku –pura-pura jengah.

"Changminnie-ah, kau taukan jika uangku bulan ini habis untuk membeli game terbaru"sedih Kyuhyun. Hell, Ya Tuhan Kyunnie, kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah kau baru putus dengan si-mie-ramen. Ck, rasanya aku konyol, iri hanya dengan ramen. Bagaimana jika aku jadi ramen? Heck, diriku semakin terlihat idiot.

"Kyunnie, kau ingin makan apa? Aku traktir"tawarku. Mendengar itu wajah Kyunnie langsung sumringah, ahh senyumannya benar-benar memikat meskipun terlihat bagaikan sosok iblis penghuni tubuh malaikat. Toh pada kenyataannya akulah Raja Iblisnya. Fufufu.

"Benarkah Minnie? Ah kau baik sekali. Kajja kita ke restoran jepang aku ingin makan sushi"oh Kyunnie jangan tunjukan wajah manis berbinarmu itu, rasanya aku justru ingin memakanmu, kaulah sushi-ku.

"Ne ne terserah kau saja, cepat mandi sana"ucapku sambil mendorong Kyu agar ia mandi.

"Minnie~~"rengek Kyunnie kepadaku lagi. Oh Kyunnie sekarang apalagi?

"Kau tidak ikut mandi, Minnie ?"heckkk, dia ini polos apa pura-pura polos sih. Kalo seperti ini akan jadi panjang ceritanya.

"Aku akan memandikanmu Kyunnie, jika kamu bisa menahan gejolak sushi-mu. Maka your lovely Minnie akan dengan senang hati melakukannya"godaku padanya.

"Shireo, aku lapar Minnie. Tapi aku males mandi sendiri"pout Kyuhyun. Oh My Gosh, kenapa dia selalu seperti ini,kau terlalu cute-Kyu coba diluar kalo dia seperti ini, aku pasti si kuda liar itu akan semakin mengejar Kyuhyun-ku. Tapi aku bersyukur jika Kyu itu jaim ditempat umum.

"My cute-Kyu, kau tau sendirikan jika aku tidak bisa melihat tanpa menyentuh, so sekarang cepat mandi atau aku akan – " "Oke, aku akan mandi sekarang"selanya ketika aku bicara. Kemudian dia langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi. You are too cute my cute-Kyu.

**VIOS**

"Minnie, kenapa kau masih belum bersiap-siap?"Tanya Kyu ketika melihatku masih bersantai diranjang, topless. Hoho. I am look so sexy.  
"Pilihkan baju untukku, Kyu. Aku sedang malas memilih baju"perintahku. Apa ? perintah ? tentu saja kalian tidak salah baca . hoho. Kyu itu bisa dikatakan 'istriku', so ga salah kan jika aku yang notabene-nya 'top' alias eerr 'suami' memerintah 'istri'.

"Ya! Minnie, ck"decak Kyunnie, namun tetap saja dia menuruti apa yang kusuruh. Bukankah dia 'calon istri yang baik'?. Bangganya diriku yang menjadi 'calon suaminya'. Hahaha. Tawa nistaku.

"Ini Changminnie" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan stelan casual jeans hitam and T-shirt merah.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk memakainya sendiri?"ucapku sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, my cute-Kyu memakaikan T-shirt merah itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

CUP

Aku kecup bibir itu, gemas. Dari tadi minta untuk untuk dilahap. Kekeke~~  
Ahh manisnya my cute-Kyu ketika blushing. Padahal kita sudah bersama selama 4 tahun dari Senior High School bahkan sering melakukan lebih dari itu. Tapi tetap saja sepertinya ia suka malu-malu. You are my lover my cute-Kyu.

"Isshh, Changminnie. Jangan menciumku sembarangan"ujarnya.

"Sembarangan ? Kyunnie, kita ini dikamar. Apanya yang sembarangan. Bahkan lebihpun tak apa"ujarku –pura-pura malas menanggapi ucapannya.

"Ya! Pervert !"balasnya sambil memukul-mukul diriku namun naas malah kami jatuh dengan posisi Kyu di atasku. Kami saling pandang. Kemudian dia beranjak bangun dan memutus kontak kami. Aisshh kurang romantis karena kurang lama. Inginku sih seperti yang ada didrama-drama. Ck, ironis. Batinku nelangsa.

"Cepat pakai jeans-mu Changminnie. A-aku sudah lapar"ujar Kyu yang tentu saja gugup karna malu.

"Ck, kau merusak suasana romantis tadi, Kyunnie"decakku –pura-pura sambil mengenakan jeans.

**VIOS**

Sekarang kami berada di Tokoyaki, Restoran Jepang yang berada di pusat mall. Restoran ini sering dikunjungi anak muda, biasalah remaja, cari yang enak, murah namun tempat berkualitas. Biar kelihatan elit dikit. Padahal ... hhohho .

Heecckkk, kenapa seperti menyindir diri sendiri. Ck, aku semakin idiot. Padahal, aku kan termasuk anak orang kaya. Well, aku kesini hanya memenuhi permintaan Kyunnie kan. Dia memang lebih menyukai sushi buatan restoran ini, karna bau yang dikeluarkan sushi tidak terlalu kuat.

So, aku tidak sama dengan anak muda yang lainnya. Hhoho. #Readers : alibi *rolling eyes.

"satu paket bento, nigiri sushi (semacam sashimi), dan makizushi (sushi gulung)"ucapku kepada pelayan.

Pelayan itu mencatat menu yang aku sebutkan. 10 menit kemudian ia datang dengan membawa pesananku.

"Jadi, bagianku yang mana, Changminnie?" hell, Kyu kau menanyakan itu seolah-olah aku tidak membagi sushi ini kepadamu.

"Kau mau yang mana, my cute-Kyu?"ucapku romantis padahal dalam hati 'Kyunnie, kau menyebalkan. Kenapa dirimu selalu mengingatkanku jika aku ini foodMonster'.

"Benarkah aku boleh memilih? Apa kau tidak akan menyesal?" heckkk! Ya, Kyu kau mengatakan itu seolah-olah kau menyuruhku memilih antara cintaku padamu dan cintaku pada makanan.

"Terserah"jawabku malas sambil mencomot nigiri dihadapanku ini.

"Alright. Aku pilih makizushi saja. Bolehkan ?"tanyanya seperti anak kecil yang meminta ijin untuk makan ice cream.

"Hmm"balasku dengan gumaman.

**.**

**.**

"Minnie" panggil Kyu kepadaku ketika makan.

"Ada apa Kyunnie?"jawabku sambil melihat wajah my cute-Kyu.

"Minnie, umma menanyakan tentang kabar kita tadi"ucap Kyu. Aku jadi bingung, kenapa wajah Kyu seperti itu, jika ahjumma menanyakan kabar cukup mengatakan kalau kabar kita baik-baik sajakan.

"Maksud umma tentang hubungan kita, Shim Changmin" alright, sekarang aku mengerti apa maksud my cute-Kyu sebenarnya. Terlebih ia memanggil namaku dengan Shim Changmin, berarti masalah ini serius.

"Kyunnie, semua keputusan ada ditanganmu. Aku sudah siap sejak tahun lalu"ucapku lembut sambil membelai rambut bagian kirinya.

"Tapi kita masih kuliah, aku tidak ingin merusak kuliahku dan hubungan kita secara bersamaan. Aku ingin melakukannya secara bertahap. Kamu taukan maksudku, Changmin. Bukannya aku tidak –"

"sstttt, Kyunnie aku tau maksud hatimu. So, kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. soal ahjumma biar aku yang membicarakan masalah ini dengannya. Oke ?!" sela-ku ketika my cute-Kyu bicara –menjelaskan panjang lebar keinginan hatinya.

"Emm, arraseo. Minnie"ucapnya sambil menganggukkan kepala dengan manis.

"Well, bagaimana jika setelah ini kita ke rumahmu?"tawarku yang kemudian di jawab dengan anggukan antusias my cute-Kyu.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik Minnie. Aku tidak ingin telingaku panas gara-gara si nenek sihir itu menerorku" gotcha ! I got it. Sepertinya inilah alasan utama my cute-Kyu. Terbebas dari mulut maut Heechul ahjumma. Aku cuman bisa bersweat-drop ria.

"Aku heran, bagaimana Hangeng ahjussi bisa tahan dengan ahjumma. Errr mengerikan"ujarku sambil membayangkan Heechul ahjumma ketika murka.

"Aku yang anaknya saja heran. Kasian my lovely appa" aku cuman bisa bersweat-drop lagi ketika mendengar ucapan my cute-Kyu yang seolah-olah turut berduka cita atas nasib Hangeng ahjussi. Poor him.

**VIOS**

"Minnie, apakah kau sudah siap?"Tanya my cute-Kyu kepadaku yang sedang panas-dingin didalam mobil. Sekarang kami berada didepan rumah Kyu namun sudah 30 menit berlalu kami belum turun. Kalian bertanya alasannya? Tentu saja menyiapkan diri sebelum menghadapi umma Kyu.

Bertemu dengan Heechul ahjumma sama saja harus siap berperang. Catat itu baik-baik.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau harus bertahan demi aku, Minnie. Apapun dan bagaimanapun"ujarnya –lagi yang kali ini terdengar berlebihan, seolah-olah aku akan mati sebelum perang. Ck, kau benar-benar Kyu.

"Kyunnie, diamlah. Aku sedang menetralkan hatiku untuk mengahadapi mulut pedas lady hee hee demi kamu"ucapku yang masih duduk di kursi driver. Menarik dan menghempuskan nafas. Shit ! kenapa aku jadi seperti seorang wanita yang akan melahirkan.

"Minnie, berhentilah melakukan itu. seperti uke yang akan melahirkan" Damn! Ternyata bukan perasaanku saja. Tapi diriku memang terlihat seperti itu. Runtuhlah derajat seme-ku jika terus-menerus seperti ini. Poor me .

"Yang akan melahirkan itu dirimu my Kyunnie, bukan aku. Ingat itu baby"ucapku yang diiringi godaan manis –menurutku . hehehe.

"Aishhh ! Ya,ya ya aku ingat itu. cepat turun dan temui nenek sihir itu"kesal Kyu yang aku goda.

**VIOS**

Ting tong ting tong (anggap bel rumah) #plak -_-``

Aku menekan bel rumah dengan gugup. Meskipun sudah seringkali bertemu tetapi tetap saja, rasanya seperti baru pertama kali. Terlebih kali ini aku datang dengan maksud memperjelas hubungan kami. Uhhkk aku benar-benar nervous. God , help me please.

Cklekkk

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan (?) seorang namja yang cantik dengan rambut sebahu yang bergelombang berwarna pirang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangan dengan angkuhnya dan menautkan alis. Heechul ahjumma atau Lady Hee Hee atau umma Kyuhyun-ku.

Oh Shitt! Rasanya kakiku lemas .  
Mata itu seolah-olah mengatakan nikahi-anakku-atau-kau-tak-akan-bertemu-dengannya-SELAMANYA.

Oh Buddha, mohon lindungi hambamu yang tampan ini.

"Ada apa? Jika tidak penting silahkan pergi!" Damn! Apakah benar ini umma Kyuhyun-Ku yang manis? Tega sekali menganggap kami seperti minta-sumbangan-Bu ..

"Ya, umma! Kenapa tidak sopan. Aku ini anakmu dan Minnie itu menantumu"ujar Kyunnie.

"Menantu? Seingat otakku yang cerdas ini kalian belum menikah"ujar ahjumma ketus dengan kenarsissannya. Ck, sepertinya anak-ibu-menantu sama-sama narsis. Bagaimana dengan Hangeng ahjussi ya?. Pikirku yang sebenarnya diwaktu yang tidak tepat.

"Chullie, kenapa tidak membiarkan mereka masuk. Kasian kan harus berdiri"ucap Hangeng ahjussi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ck. Masuklah !" kata ahjumma yang tentu saja tidak ikhlas. Aku tau itu. Mungkin jika tidak ada Hangeng ahjussi bisa dipastikan kami akan 'berbincang dengan mesra' diluar. Terima kasih ahjussi, Anda memang pawang yang terhebat.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi ada apa kalian kesini. Tidak seperti biasanya" mulai Hangeng ahjussi. Darahku serasa beku. Meskipun beliau baik tetap saja beliau ini calon mertuaku yang keren. Lihat saja wajahnya yg masih tampan meskipun menginjak usia 40, kulitnya yang tan eksotik, dan tinggi gagah.

Beruntungnya Heechul ahjumma. Buntungnya Hangeng ahjussi. Mirisku.

"Hentikan pikiran 'kotormu' itu Changmin, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu itu, Changdola tiang listrik" jderrr! Bagai disambar petir aku mendengar ucapan calon ummaku ini. Haduh bisa gawat masa depanku tanpa my cute-Kyu-ku. Hoho .

"Hehehe, peace Ahjumma. Maafkan pikiran nista calon menantumu yang tampan ini. Ok ?!"ujarku sedamai (?) mungkin, agar masa depan pasangan ChangKyu terjamin.

"Sudahlah Chullie sayang, biarkan mereka bicara apa tujuan mereka kesini"ucap Hangeng ahjussi bijak. Aku benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan 'calon appa yang cool'. Kekeke~

"Hannie, apa kau tidak tau maksud Kyunnie datang sini. Pasti gara-gara uang bulanan habis buat beli games terbaru. Ck, anak pemboros"tebakan asal dari Heechul ahjumma yang tentu saja salah –namanya juga asal, mendapatkan deathglare terimut –menurutku dari my cute-Kyu.

"Ck, umma yang pemfitnah. Aku benar-benar kasihan. Tuhan ampunilah dosa hambamu ini"alright sekarang semuanya malah semakin over, lebay kaya gini. Ck, sepertinya fict ini semakin ancur.

"Ehem ehem"dehem Hangeng ahjussi agar semuanya kembali normal. Oke, Changmin tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kua harus serius. Demi masa depanmu. Semangatku dalam hati.

"Hangeng ahjussi, emm sebenarnya saya ingin menjelaskan tentang hubungan kami"mulaiku, yang tentu saja mati-matian nahan rasa gugup, terlebih mata Heechul ahjumma rasanya ingin keluar saja. Hell !

"Lalu ?"ujar Hangeng ahjussi.

"Lalu,, emm kami akan menikah setelah kelulusan university. Ahjussi tau sendiri kan jika Kyunnie tak ingin terlalu membagi banyak hal. Ia hanya ingin focus kuliah dulu, kemudian baru menikah. Jadi semua bisa ia control. Ya,sekurang-kurangnya ia akan berusaha mengontrol hal-hal itu dengan baik" ucapku panjang lebar. Yang sepertinya tidak jelas. Tapi aku yakin mereka berdua mengerti maksudku –maksud kami.

"Em, aku mengerti Changmin dan aku tau itu"ujar Hangeng sambil tersenyum, "Tapi aku ingin kalian benar-benar serius. Ini sudah 4 tahun semenjak kalian menjalin hubungan. Dan aku sudah percaya kepadamu, ahjussi harap kau tidak akan menodai kepercayaan ahjussi"ujarnya Hangeng ahjussi bijak padaku.

"Apanya yang menjaga honey? Changmin sudah menodai Kyunnievil kita. Dan parahnya kyunnievil ketagihan"sinis Heechul ahjumma kepadaku. Hiikss kenapa jika dia yang bicara seperti petir menjadi backgroundnya dan backgroundku air mata terjun (?). Ironis. Batinku.

"Chullie/Umma"ucap Hangeng ahjussi dan Kyunnie secara serempak.

"Arraseo. Arraseo. Aku kalah"ucap Heechul ahjumma dengan nada malas.

**VIOS**

Ahh, akhirnya sampai di apartment juga. Oh kasurku, bantalku, gulingku aku merindukan kalian.  
Heechull ahjumma benar-benar ingin mengerjaiku kali ini. Aku tau jika aku ini foodMonster. Ya aku sadar, bahkan teramat sangat sadar. Tapi kalo disuruh makan makanan ala Lady Hee Hee itu namanya penyiksaan. Itu namanya kelinci percobaan. Dan itulah diriku hari ini. Sungguh hari yang tragis. SANGAT TRAGIS. Catat itu baik-baik.

"Changminnie, cepatlah mandi"suruh Kyunnie kepadaku, namun aku lebih memilih diam dan tidur diranjang empuk kami.

Apa? Ranjang empuk kami? Yups kalian tidak salah membaca, karena selama 3 tahun ini kami memang tinggal satu apartment, satu atap, dan tentu saja SATU RANJANG. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika kami 'sering' 'melakukan' 'lebih'?! Catat itu baik-baik. Hoho

"Minnie, jika kamu tidak mandi aku akan tidur disofa"What? What? What the heaven (?). Jika my cute-Kyu tidur disofa hanya karna aku malas mandi, berarti aku akan tidur sendirian. Tidak ada my cute-Kyu disampingku, tidak ada pinggang ramping, tidak ada sentuhan, tidak ada kiss, tidak ada 'kepanasan'. Hell ! No way ! BIG NO!

"Arraseo. Aku akan mandi Kyunnie"ujarku lemas sambil berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi.

Alright, mari mengamalkan mandi kilat disaat seperti ini tidak ada salahnyakan. Hohoho.  
Yang terpenting adalah 'mandi'.

Cklecckk

Selesai sudah mandiku. Hanya cukup 15 menit. Aku bukanlah perempuan yang harus berjam-jam suka 'bertapa' di 'kamar yang lembab'.

Dan apa itu yang aku lihat? Dari tadi ternyata my cute-Kyu belum juga mengenakan piyama, ow ow ow sepertinya dia lebih menyukai menggunakan bathrobe, huh?

Bukankah itu lebih baik untukku, bahkan SANGAT BAGUS. Tidak usah susah-susah. Kekeke~~

"Kenapa malah bermain game, Kyunnie?"Tanyaku menghampiri Kyu yang duduk –tiduran disofa tepat diujung ranjang kami.

"Jika kau mengantuk tidur saja dulu, Minnie. Aku belum ingin tidur"ujarnya.

"Dan 'meninggalkanku' sendirian dikasur yang empuk itu?!"tanyaku atau lebih tepat penyataan yang err sedikit sinis.

"Aniya"ucapnya yang masih saja tetap terpaku pada PSP tanpa melihatku. Hell! PSP kau mengkhianatiku! Kau merebut my cute-Kyu !

Karena merasa ehm ehm diriku terkhianati oleh ehm-PSP-ehm maka, dengan tanpa berperiPSPan aku melemparkan PSP laknat itu. Kau seharusnya bersyukur PSP karena aku melemparmu dikasur, tidak dilantai. Rugi juga aku kalau melemparmu dilantai. Ck, sepertinya aku labil.

Setelah melempar benda itu aku langsung mencium wajah Kyunnie dengan seductive .

"Apakah PSP itu lebih cerdas dariku, my cute-Kyu?!"ucapku sambil mengecup keningnya.

"Apakah PSP itu lebih menarik dibandingkan wajahku yang tampan ini my cute-Kyu?!"kini aku mengecup kedua kelopak matanya yang menyembunyikan lelehan karamelnya yang selalu membuatku terbius dan mati gaya.

"Apakah PSP itu lebih menggoda dibandingkan dari tubuhku yang selalu memuaskanmu,hmm?!"dan kini aku mencium dan menggigit kecil hidung bangirnya yang cute –bagiku.

"Apakah PSP itu lebih nikmat dibandingkan little Changmin yang mengaduk-aduk lubangmu,hmm my cute-Kyu?!"ujarku yang kali ini mencium dan menjilat-jilat pipi tirus-cubby-nya.

Dan kini sampailah pada bagian favoriteku. Bagian ini yang selalu menyenandungkan namaku dengan sexy. Bagian yang selalu membuatku ketagihan dan tentu saja tidak akan pernah puas. Karna bagian ini tidak pernah ada puncak klimaksnya. Berbeda dengan bagian 'itu'.

Bagian ini yang selalu membuat libidoku naik begitu saja hanya dengan – "engghh.. M-min" –lenguhan sexynya ketika geli.

Bagian yang selalu membuatku tidak pernah bosan dengan bagian itu. Sampai kapan pun.

BIBIR PENUH my cute-Kyu.

Catat itu baik-baik.

"Apakah PSP itu mampu membuatmu menjerit meminta lebih,my cute-Kyu?!"dan setelah kalimat itu aku membungkam bibir penuh itu dengan brutal. Menjilat, menggigit, jilat lagi. Ahh sungguh nikmat.

Aku menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, karena dari tadi Kyunnie tidak –belum memberiku akses lebih. Hmm, sepertinya my cute-Kyu ingin bermain lebih. Alright dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan lebih Kyunnie. Jangan menyesal baby, mungkin setelah ini yang akan menanggung akibatnya adalah kamu. Kekeke~~

Setelah menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawah my cute-Kyu, aku menghisap bagian itu dengan kuat.  
Ini benar-benar nikmat. Andai bibir ini bisa dimakan, mungkin aku lebih memilih memakan bibir ini.

"E-engghhkkhh... j-jang ann,, kuathhh.. kuatthh Minnie"ujarnya dengan suara merdu surganya yang membuatku bukannya tenang tapi semakin belingsatan karena menahan nafsu.

Tahan Shim Changmin, sabar , sabar sabar. Ya itu adalah kunci 'surga'.  
Jika terburu-buru dirimu hanya akan melukai dan menyakiti Kyunnie. Batinku menyemangatiku untuk bersabar.

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk lidahku pada gigi Kyunnie sebagai akses lidahku untuk merasakan rongga hangatnya. Ck, sepertinya usahaku meminta baik-baik ditolak.

"aawwhh,,,"lenguh –jerit Kyunnie karena aku mencubit nipplenya dengan kasar. Dan berhasil .

Ya, lidahku berhasil memasuki rongga itu dengan sukses. Kau benar-benar menyukai 'kesakitan' ya my cute-Kyu. Masochist, eoh?!

Aku menyapa penghuni rongga hangat itu, dan yang terpenting adalah menyapa 'tuan rumah'. Bukankah aku 'tamu' yang sopan.

Di sinilah kemahiran my cute-Kyu. The King of Kisser.

Untuk mengalahkan 'sang tuan rumah' harus dengan tenaga dan pasokan oksigen yang extra.  
Bertarung dengan lidah my cute-Kyu membuatku semakin terbakar nafsu. Posisiku yang diatas sungguh memudahkanku untuk melilit-lilit 'sang tuan rumah yang nakal'.

Kyunnie yang berada dibawah sudah tidak tahan rupanya. Buktinya ia menekan tengkukku untuk mendapatkan lebih dan yang lebih mengejutkan dari itu ia bergerak-gerak mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan menggesek-gesek bagian bawah kami.

Nakal sekali kau, my cute-Kyu.

Tidak semudah itu baby. Hoho.  
Kemudian aku menjauhkan juniorku dengan cara mengangkat pinggulku. Kekeke~ Lihatlah sepertinya Kyunnie kecewa dan menggigit lidahku. Dan langsung melepas ciuman kami.

Hahaha, kau lucu sekali my cute-Kyu.

"Hhah hah hahh, shit! Kenapa kamu menjauhkannya?!"protesnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Ohh, kau sangat sexy Kyunnie. Wajah yang memerah dangan umpatan protesmu yang semakin membuat bibirmu penuh dengan bentuk 'O' itu.

Ahh sepertinya aku juga mendapatkan bonus. Bathrobe my cute-Kyu tersingkap mengekspos paha putihnya yang mulus.

"Kau nakal, Kyunnie. Mau menggodaku, eoh?!"godaku menggigit telinga kiri my cute-Kyu sambil membuka bathrobe yang sangat mengganggu mata dan membuangnya kebawah.

Sekarang sangat indah. Tentu saja sangat indah.  
Kulit my cute-Kyu yang bersih dengan warna putih pucat. Perut yang tentu saja tidak memilik ABS seperti diriku yang manly ini. Karena Heechul ahjumma selalu melarangnya untuk ke-gym dengan alasan kesehatannya yang mudah rapuh hanya karena kelelahan terlebih mengangkat barang seperti burble dkk. Itu hanya akan membuat imun-nya akan semakin rendah dan sakit.

Aku meraba-raba, mengusap-usap perut ramping Kyunnie dengan sangat lembut. Menggelitik bagian pusar untuk mengembalikan libidonya kembali agar terbakar nafsu lagi.

"Minnhh, gelhh lihh"lenguhnya yang tertahan.

Kemudian tanganku perlahan namun pasti naik keatas dengan gerakan lembut dan sedikit menggelitik permukaan kulitnya.

"owhh ,,"lenguhnya –lagi ketika aku mencubit kasar nipple.

"Sepertinya Kyunnie menyukai dengan ke-masochist-an, eoh ?"ucapku sambil menjilat-jilat nipple my cute-Kyu. Kyu hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati 'my special service'. Sedang meresapi, eoh ?!

Aku mengulum dan menggigit-gigit kecil nipple bagian kiri, sedangkan bagian kanan aku pelintir kasar dan mencubit-cubitnya. Aku merasakan ketika reflek Kyunnie melebarkan pahanya dan menggesek –lagi bagian bawah tubuh kami.

Shit !  
Kenapa bisa senikmat ini hanya dengan gesekan saja.

Sejak kapan handuk yang tadinya melilit dipinggangku kini sudah terlepas. And now, we're nacked.

Lalu tangan sebelah kiriku menekan-nekan paha bagian dalamnya. It is a sensitive area.  
Kyunnie semakin melebarkan pahanya karena rangsangan yang kuberikan benar-benar membuatnya terbakar nafsu. Lihatlah hanya dengan foreplay saja matanya sudah sayu.

"Minnhh, pleahhaase"see ?! sepertinya my cute-Kyu sudah tidak tahan.

Tangan kananku yang tadinya mencubit kasar nipple Kyunnie, kini aku sodorkan ke mulutnya untuk dikulum. Dan Kyunnie mengulumnya dengan rakus. Benar-benar basah oleh salivanya.

Sedang mulutku kini mengecup-ngecup kulitnya dan memberikan kissmark dibagian sekitar atas perut. Semakin kebawah, mencium kepala little Kyunnie dan kemudian perlahan kembali ke atas lagi.

Kyunnie masih mengulum tanganku, memastikan tingkat kebasahannya agar ia sendiri tidak terlalu sakit saat aku mempersiapkannya nanti. Kini bibirku telah diatas, leher jenjang my cute-Kyu.

"Sepertinya, Kyunnie memerlukan banyak kissmark lagi"ucapku sambil menggigit telinga kemudian menjilatnya.

Lidahku berjalan dari daun telinga Kyunnie hingga leher putihnya yang ia jenjangkan untuk memberiku akses lebih luas, meninggalkan jejak salivaku disepanjang bagian itu.

Aku menghisap kuat kulit Kyunnie hingga menghasilkan warna merah tua yang menodai kulit putih itu. Menggigit bekas kissmark yang sebelumnya –yang kini mulai memudar agar terlihat lebih 'fresh'.  
dan menjilatnya sebagai permintaan maafku. Sepertinya Kyunnie sakit ketika aku menggigitnya, karena ia menggigit jariku –kyunnie masih mengulum jari-jariku.

"Cukup"ucapku lalu menarik jariku dari kuluman bibir penuhnya.

Bibirku kembali mencium brutal bibirnya, lalu jari tengahku yang sudah basah menrobos anus Kyunnie dan memaju mundurkan disana.

"E-engghhh" sepertinya Kyunnie sedang membiasakan satu jariku, lalu aku menambah jari manisku menemani jari tengahku.

"Minhh, sakk,,iitt"ucapnya disela ciuman kami.

Mendengar itu jempolku mengusap-usap paha dalam Kyunnie dan tangan kiriku kini memijit-mijit little Kyunnie agar rasa sakit itu teralihkan.

Aku menambahkan jari telunjukku, sontak Kyunnie menggigit bibirku, sepertinya benar-benar sakit.

"Kyunnie, apakah masih sakit. Ini bukanlah yang pertama, Baby"tanyaku sambil mengecup pipinya –kedua tanganku masih tetap bekerja.

"Engghh, kalauhh tidakk perhh,, cayahh,, kauhh jadihh uke sajjahh enggg"ujarnya dengan susah payah.

"my cute-Kyu, tidak ada seme cantik ketika crossdressing"bisikku sambil mengecup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Y-yachhh!Kenapahh saat seperti ini kamuhhh mengingat ituhh, Pabbohh! Finish it!"ah, lihat Kyunnie memang lucu.

"Tarik nafas, Kyunnie" –

–"Aaarrhhggggg .." teriak Kyunnie ketika aku melepas ketiga jariku dan langsung menghentakkan juniorku sekali dorong.

"Uuhhh, so tight"damn! Padahal sudah sering kami melakukannya tapi entah kenapa anus my cute-Kyu seketat ini.

"Apa kau merasakannya,Kyunnie?! Anusmu benar-benar rakus"bisikku tepat pada telinga Kyunnie dan menjilatnya.

"Engghh, Minnhh"desah Kyuunie ketika aku dengan kasar menyodok-nyodong lubang anusnya.

Aku mencium –lagi brutal bibir Kyunnie. Oh Shit! Ini benar-benar nikmat. Tangan kananku mengelus pipi Kyunnie-ku yang terasa lembut dan licin karena keringat yang terus membanjiri tubuhnya –tubuh kami. Tangan kiriku memijit little Kyunnie untuk menaikkan libidonya.

"Minhh there enghhh, deeper please hah ahh ah"desah Kyunnie-ku. Well, karena kamu yang meminta jangan salahkan aku baby. Aku melepas tautan kami, "kamu semakin masochist,my cute-Kyu" aku memaju mundurkan pinggulku dengan kasar, bahkan amat sangat kasar.

"Oh shit! Anusmu benar-benar rakus, Kyunnie. Lihatlah, ia mencengkeram little Min dengan ketat. Apa dia benar-benar lapar"erat, kuat, dan panas . owhh aku bisa lepas control jika seperti ini.

"Lagi Minhh ... lagi there .. ouch there minhh .. there enghh"tanpa berpikir panjang aku menusuk bagian prostat Kyunnie dengan brutal. Shit ! aku benar-benar lepas control .

"Ssssttt.. euh euh euh .."desahku. Inilah surga dunia manusia. Kenikmatan sex.

Suara derit kaki sofa yang menyalur pada ranjang kayu kami seolah-olah ingin menyaingi suara benturan paha kami. Sangat erotis bukan. Ditambah hanya lampu meja nakas yang menerangi kamar kami. Meskipun angin malam masuk melalui jendela yang belum ditutup, udara disekitar kami justru sangat panas, tidak terpengaruh dari angin malam.

"Minh cepat hhh eh haaah"pinta Kyunnie. Shit! Apakah ini kurang cepat Kyunnie, sepertinya dirimu memamg benar-benar 'haus'.

Aku semakin mempercepat gerakanku maju-mundur. Kurasakan little Kyunnie ditanganku berkedut.

"Shim Changminniehhh, cum ah ah ah"ujarnya. Aku semakin cepat mengocok little Kyunnie ditanganku, pinggulku menyodok terus prostatnya.

"Minhhh .."my cute-Kyu klimaks ditanganku, mengotori sofa kami dan juga tentunya tubuh bagian perut kami.

"Tahan, Kyunnie"aku sendiri merasakan jika juniorku berkedut-kedut, aku mencari kenikmatanku sendiri kali ini.

"Cho Kyuhyunnie, I .. cummhh"dan spermaku memenuhi lubang kenikmatan my cute-Kyu bahkan mengalir dipaha putihnya dan meresap disofa –sepertinya.

Aku dan Kyunnie menikmati masa-masa seperti ini. Saling bertatapan.

Aku mengelap keringat my cute-Kyu didahinya,menyingkap surai depan yang menutupi dahinya.  
Lalu aku mengecupnya, "Gomawo, my cute-Kyu. Saranghae"ucapku lembut. Dan tentu saja tulus.

Kyunnie memejamkan matanya. Menikmati kecupanku. Selalu seperti ini jika kami selesai dengan aktivitas ehm-sex-ehm kami. Hanya untuk menunjukkan jika tidak hanya nafsu didalam hubungan kami, namun cinta kami adalah yang utama.

"Lelah?"dia membuka matanya dan hanya menganggukkan –lemah kepalanya menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Close your eyes, my cute-Kyu" dia menutup matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya dileherku.  
Aku menggendongnya bridal style dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang ramping diranjang empuk kami.

Melepaskan tangannya yg melingkar dileherku –meskipun hanya sebentar– dengan sangat perlahan –lembut. Aku mengitari ranjang kami dan kemudian tidur disamping my cute-Kyu. Hal yang paling aku sukai adalah MEMELUK PINGGANG RAMPINGNYA . kekeke~

Karena pinggangnya sangat pas dalam rengkuhanku.

Menarik selimut dibawah kami dengan kakiku dan menutupi tubuh polos kami.

"Good night Baby. Have nice dream Kyunnie"ucapku mengecup kelopak matanya yang telah tertutup –tidur, lalu mengecup dahi, hidung dan bibir sintal penuhnya.

"Aishiteru, my cute-Kyu" .

_November, 03.12_

**VIOS**

_(beta-trans at.h_getz)_

Note :

My beta-trans saya yang type, full . hehe -.-v  
I'm too tire for type.

Apakah sudah cukup HOT ?

FF ini saya tulis ditempat umum, bayangkan ini rate M dan saya menulis bersama beta-trans saya, Ocha, di restoran Tokoyaki seperti pencuri yang hampir saja tertangkap. Jadi ketika masa pengetikan tengok kanan-kiri kemudian mata kami bertemu dan tersenyum gaje lalu tertawa gaje juga. Kekeke~

Kami menulis ini bersama setelah ia menjemput saya dibandara, kemudian langsung nonton SKYFALL. Saya habis jalan-jalan di Bandung, dengan tujuan Cibaduyut untuk memotret tugas kampus =.='.

Kenapa sampai jauh-jauh kesana ? karena tidak boleh local, yang dekat hanya Indonesia dan Singapore. Banyak my friends yang ke Singapore, So I decided to go to Indonesia.

MOHON HARGAI SAYA, REVIEW PLEASE ..

**BIG THANK'S FOR REVIEWERS 'PLEASE, DON'T..'**

Iruma-chan **Siwonnyasnowhite** Anaekyu  
**Sibumforever** Joy'ers312 dreanie **RistaMbum**

_(please visit our profile to find out who we are ?) _


End file.
